White Heart
by THGawsome
Summary: This is the story of a princess that wants revenge on her evil stepmother. Katherine (Katniss) has been on the run for several years, after escaping the castle. Now she must find a way to put her plan on track and avoid being captured by the Queen even if the new captor finds her and changes the whole plan.
1. Prologue

I finish drinking my second cup of ale and slam it against the wood counter.

Being a woman, we only serve for cleaning and mating as men say. Not drinking. But with my short hair and baggy shirt I pass by one of them just fine. Even if they know I'm a woman, they won't get five steps near me before I put an arrow through their heads. I drink because it sort of helps me when I kill someone. They are human beings but I need to save and protect myself. It isn't easy to kill even after all these years getting used to it. They have been chasing me and will continue to. My stepmother has been hiring captors since I escaped the castle when I was 16.

Back then I needn't worry about anyone being with a sword raised at my head. I lived in the castle a enjoyful and content life with my father, the King. We were happy even without my mother. She died giving birth to me after losing too much blood and her body giving up the fight. Every day was normal. I walked the castle's gardens, had my lessons, rode my horse. I was and still am a simple girl. Maybe I was born in the wrong life. My father understood me and that's why we were so close. He, too, was a simple man. One of the main reasons the whole kingdom loved him.

But that changed when after 12 years the guards found a woman lost in the woods. We took her in and treated her. I though she was an exquisite woman. Her long straight blonde almost silver hair, pristine and clean traits behind all that dirt in her face and body and her slim figure when the maids gave her one of my mother's dress but behind all those nice features I never thought an evil, ruthless woman existed. She lived in the castle as a guest. Even with my father ordering all the guards to search for clues about her past, it was like she appeared of thin air. When I turned 14, my father married her. He was happy. I also had to be to support him but I didn't quite trust the woman and felt something bad was coming.

After one year of marriage, the woman, Coin, changed completely. She acted different to me, giving me strange looks and less and less words. They were always bitter. I couldn't answer back for she was my father's wife so I ignored her but my distaste for her was growing bigger.

My father died when I was 16. One minute he was ok, the next he was buried in the ground. His death, as I suspected and still do, wasn't natural. Dying right on my birthday when I'm already old enough to be Queen.

Now I was alone with a vicious woman who hated me and wanted me dead. My father's burial was the only day I cried. I had to be strong for him and myself. The worst wasn't over yet. In front of me on the burial day, Coin's face was clean, no tears at all but behind those dried eyes, an inferno was ready to burn everything in her way. Immediately in the day after, she was elected Queen. The kingdom transformed from a clean blue sky to a dark gray filled with poverty. She didn't waste time in judging me. I was to be hanged for no reason at all. I only had time to grab a few belongs and escape before the guards got to me.

I ran to the stables, mounted my horse and escaped to the woods. I left the kingdom, wandering by the wild fields and mountains that divide the kingdom from the next one. In Nevenia I exchanged my dress and shoes for some pants, boots, a shirt and a cape. Without anything else to exchange, I needed to find a way to buy food. I was still a princess but I knew what people went through. I helped others back in my kingdom's village, giving them a few coins or food.

No one knew I was on the run after a month but I had to change things about me. I tried making a knife to cute my hair short. I changed my name to Katniss Everdeen. I'm no longer Princess Katherine of Saldrian. I lived in the woods, sleeping on tree branchs and in the day looking for something to eat. I killed by first squirrel with the crappy knife. The fur was full of blood and my clothes of dirt. I wasn't going to get much food with the knife so when passing through a village, I saw a bow and a quiver of arrows. I wasn't very good but had some knowlegde on it. I sold the horse for them. I hunted more squirrels, making clean shots through the eye.

After two months almost every kingdom knew about me. There were prizes if someone captured and brought me to the Queen. Some tried but I killed them. The first night I killed someone, I spent it near a stream with my hands inside it, watching the blood from my kill disappear. Just by the break of dawn did I remove them from the water. They were so wrinkled, I didn't feel them. I was in shock at what I could do. Until now, I still live with the guilt from killing those people but I learned it to keep it locked in some lost part of my brain. Maybe they'll fuel my revenge on my stepmother.

It's been one year and nine months after I escaped and three months without someone chasing me. I know she was the one killing my father. She has wanted the throne since she married him. You don't find a woman in the woods without a purpose.

I will get my revenge and the throne that's mine by right.

**This story is a sort of re-telling of Snow White. Katniss's real name is Katherine so her fake name can be Katniss Everdeen. This story will have some influences from Once Upon A Time (TV show) and Throne of Glass (book). I'm not trying to copy anything. Just to much time watching and reading them. Favourite, follow and review. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Mirror on the wall... Who is the most powerful of them all?"

The mirror extends from the ceiling to the stone floor. Its frame a shiny and polished gold, carved with intricate designs of leafs and branchs. The glass almost transparent, you can see the other side of the wall but what you can actually see is the face of a person. Lines of age trail along the person's forehead to its mouth. Mirror, as it liked to be called, has been trapped inside for many ages, no one truly knowing how it got there or what it did to deserve such a life of misery and loneliness.

He answers every possible question someone could have - some their deepest wishes - but a few months before the King passed away, unexpectadly, he was already with Queen Coin. He gives answers to her every question and orders, some unthinkable in this world where few people hold magic in their hands. One question is diferent from the others. Every day when Queen Coin enters the mirror room upon the break of sunrise, she asks the same question and Mirror, answering truthfully, says:

"There is no one as powerful as you, My Queen."

Today, the answer will be different and unexpected to Queen Coin's ears.

"Mirror on the wall... Who is the most powerful of them all?"

Coin, standing in front of Mirror wearing her cold but glamorous black dress, silver cape and the crown, which once belonged to the King, waits for the answer. Her plan all along was to kill the King of Saldrian. He was a gentle soul, so naive, which was perfect for Coin. He would never suspect what she was capable of. When one night, the night before the princess turned 16, they were walking through the castle's gardens, Coin backed the King until he rested against a tree and, almost as fast as a lightning, she pulled a poisonous dagger and stabbed him in the heart. The King didn't even had time to release a scream, only a deep breath. As a last look, he stared at Coin's gray eyes and saw all the evil, the real monster she was.

She still remembers the red, black in the night, blood staining his shirt and falling in vertical lines. That night wasn't picked just by accident. The princess was getting in her way and with 16 years old, she would soon become Queen. That was one of the reasons but the most important was her strenght. Coin could always see the hard and strong exterior of the princess, the hope she transmited to others. She exuded power and that unnerved Coin. She was a threat because everyone adored her. She was similar to her father, the King who was kind and forgiving. People always hoped for someone that could save them, lead them to peace. Coin became Queen the day after the burial and as first order, the princess was to be hanged. Thinking she would give up without a fight was a terrible mistake. She was already gone when the guards got to her room. Since the princess's escapement, Coin has searched for skilled murderers but several months of them trying to find her, news arrived of their deaths.

How can a girl like her kill cold, heartless assassins? is the thought that plages Coin's mind all the time.

Mirror's face appears and a smile draws on her face.

"You are the most powerful but one has returned to take thy place." Mirror said slowly.

The smile disappears and a thin line forms. "Who?"

"She was once the strongest of all." Mirror said, using other words because if he says the name, the Queen will be enraged.

"Answer me!" Coin shouted, losing all patience.

"Princess Katherine."

Her eyes widen.

"How!" No one knows her true whereabouts, even with posters saying there are prizes of large amounts of money for her capture. For months, Coin hasn't hired anyone. To hire an assassin, Coin must know where Katherine is.

Leaving her spot in front of the mirror, she starts pacing along the room. The mirror room is as big as any ballroom. All stone, the wall in front of the mirror has four ceiling/floor windows with colourful tiles and the double door, on the left, is made of dark wood. She had this room changed after the King's death. It was once the former Queen's chambers.

"That can't be true. She must be more than thin and famish after all these months." She looks up at Mirror. "You're lying!"

"The years being chased have strengthen her heart."

"Her heart?"

"Destroy it and become the fairest." An evil smile formed on her lips. _Maybe I don't need her to be brought to me._

"Guards!"

Coin orders for several guards to leave right away and find, along the ten kingdoms of Panem, assassins to capture the princess.

Three years have pass. Three years searching for a small, weak and scared girl. A girl that is the last obstacule in becoming the one and only. Since the first time they had met, Coin has always despised her. Even as a young girl, Katherine was strong. She didn't let anything hurt her, always hiding her feelings from others. But what she didn't do for herself, she made up for others. She helped the people from the village, the poorest, giving them some coins or portions of goods. She was a charming girl even if she was reserved and didn't talk much. The simple dresses and her hair done in a side braid made her nice on the eyes. She was her people's new hope.

That was over.

Maybe now she isn't as strong as everyone had said and wears rags. But even not being here, she still gets in Coin's way. She can't live and breath anymore. She has to die.

* * *

After four weeks, news arrived of three assassins found to capture the princess. Coin was pleased and ordered for them to be brought to her presence. She needed to avaluate them for their strenght, their good looks - if one of them is chosen, he will represent the kingdom, being the one who murders the princess and live in wealth - but specially their desire. She knew they were ruthless and unforgiving when killing people but they were going to kill a small girl. Not that that means a lot to Coin. She wanted her killed as quick as possible.

Sitting in her golden wood throne, Coin waits for the double door at the end of the throne room to be open and reveal the three assassins. Wearing a gold low necklace dress with red embroidery drawings in the corset, she gives the idea of shinning in her altar at a chapel. Her cape falls to the stone floor and down the four steps of the throne's platform. The always loose blonde almost gray hair is pinned high in her head and some strands fall in waves down her back. The dead King's crown completes the full image.

The double door suddenly opens. A smile forms on Coin's face. The assassins, all with hard looks, move inside the room and walk the hall. The hall is lined with six guards on each side. Every one of them is armed with two swords, a spear and dressed in a black armor. The three assassins, in line, are escorted by three guards each. One behind and two on their sides. Stopping in front of the throne's platform, Coin gives each one a look. They all look strong, tall with large and squared shoulders, musculed arms and legs and narrowed hips. Some scars are visible in each of their faces.

"It's striking to see people travel so far to kill an inoccent girl." The assassins' faces remain frozen. "But she isn't that inoccent as you may know."

"That is our purpose here?" The middle assassin asks with a sly grin.

"You will not interrupt your Queen!" Coin raises her voice, startling a few guards.

The middle assasin's grin disappears and a menacing look comes upon his eyes. Sebastian Brutus is his name. One of many assassins living in the kingdom of Hemalia. Hemalia is situated in the snowy mountains, refuge to some assassins around Panem. He is mostly known in his community for his brute and unforgiving force when killing fugitives. Paralising them with a knife at the back, right in the heart, he then breaks some body parts, carves lines on their backs and lastly snaps their necks. The fugitives are sometimes unrecognizable. He has very short black hair, a long straight nose, thin lips and a scar along his right green eye. He wears dark green pants with several cuts, a brown pair of leather boots worn at the front, the sleeves on his dirty gray shirt were rolled up and a black vest with two knifes on its pockets.

"I need the girl to be gone for she is a great threat to Panem." The assassin on Brutus right side cocks an eyebrow.

Bruno Thresh. He is the tallest of the three assassins standing in the throne room. His dark skin colour and dark brown dreadlocks by the shoulders make him different. A slave. He hasn't been one for a long time. He earned his freedom by working hard on the fields of Chalkton, one of the three kingdoms that worked the land. He was beaten and tortured, his superiors enjoying every whipping. Since his freedom, five years ago, he has been killing all the superiors who own slaves. All his deaths are silence. A knife to the heart and several days later is when the body is found. He never shows emotions and the dark look he carries on his face quiets a place. His black pants are ripped in the knees and tucked inside a pair of boots. The soft green shirt has a few dark stains, probably dry blood, and a belt around his hips made of colourful threads hold four knifes and a small bag.

"One of you will be chosen and bring me her heart as proof of her death."

"What do we gain from it?" The other assassin crosses his arms over his chest.

Cedrick Gloss is known for his good looks but they belonge to a deathly man. From the kingdom of Esbart, near the coast, the gold blonde wavy hair and blue eyes are an illusion that hides his snicky and fatal ways. He, as many assassins, likes to play with his victims, killing them slowly, enjoying their screams of agony when the edge of a sword or throwing knife opens wounds on their flesh and are dragged along the arms or chest. He is the cleanest of the three. His clothes are of soft colours, fooling people about his true being. The pale blue shirt with sleeves cuted at his elbows, the pants full of patches and the boots with a knife attached to each. A leather belt around his chest and back diagonally holds against his back a bag, inside a sword.

"Wealth, of course." Coin knows what every assassin desires when an opportunity like this is presented to them and she will give them it for granted.

"Really?" Thresh asks suspicious. He guesses he always knew the Queen didn't give without a price. She didn't win the battles against the other seven kingdoms she now ruled being nice and compreensive. There's always a catch.

"You wish to doubt the word of your Queen?" Coin warns.

"I assume not." Even if he is a skilled assassin, Thresh knows better than confront the Queen on his own.

"Where is this girl to be found?" Gloss asks.

"Her correct location is unknown for several months but I sense one of you can find her easily." Coin smiles. "You are skilled murderers."

"And which of us will be the one to find her?" Brutus asks, hoping he is chosen. Living as a king, the whole kingdom of Hemalia fearing him everywhere he passed.

"It will be chosen among yourselves." Coin contained the evil smile.

"You think w-"

A knife is stabbed through Gloss's heart. A horror expression paralizes his face as he takes a last breath and falls to the stone floor, the knife digging deeper inside his beatless heart. Coin watches in an entertained way as a massive pool of blood starts surrounding Gloss's death body and all the guards in the throne room grab Brutus's arms and shove him against one of the stone columns, pointing all of their swords to his head, neck and back. Brutus can hear some bones on his face snapping with the extreme force the guards are pushing him against the column.

Thresh is also grabbed by three guards, holding his arms behind his back and down casting his face. Coin's game had its effect.

The double door opens without warning.

Coin's entertained face falls when she sees the person by the arc of the door.

"Who ordered of your presence in this castle?!" She gets up from her throne, shouting.

"Myself." The mysterious man answers. "I will be the one finding the princess."

This man is Prince Peter of Baluster.

**This will be the only chapter in third person pov so I could give an overall idea of Coin's past and vengeance. Peeta's name will be Prince Peter of Baluster but I'll use his real real name as a nickname from Katniss. Favourite, follow and review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

"What are you doing up so early?" Haymitch yawns, coming from the back room.

I look up from the knife handle I'm sculpting.

"Maybe you should consider dressing more properly." His shirt and pants are crumpled because he slept with them, his hair looks greasy and it is all over the place and his beard is probably one week old.

"Don't turn away from the problem." He passes a hand through his hair and smells it. "Answer the question."

I narrow my eyes at him and look down, continuing shaping the block of wood. Haymitch isn't one to worry about others. He avoids interections with people most of the time, chosing to drink his bottle of rum and sit in a corner.

For a year now, I have been living with him, hidding. I traveled most of the kingdoms. A year ago, I was in Alighter, the fardest one from Saldrian. The news of my capture weren't many there so I wasn't in danger of being discovered. I was wrong.

_One night, while I was walking through the almost empty streets of the village, I saw a man. I had heard a few words of a new assassin being hired by my stepmother but nothing about his looks. I turned on an alley between two stone houses and hid in the shadows. I stood there, waiting for the man to pass by the alley and don't look at it. He passed by it, never looking. I waited two minutes to come out of the alley and when I did, I only had time to duck from the throwing knife and run again through the alley and go to the near by woods. I could hear his heavy steps chasing me and his hard breathing. From it, I knew he wasn't made to run, only to squach so he would get tired in a few minutes. I kept running until I stopped hearing him. I rested against a tree, breathless, looking around, darkness everywhere even with the moon visible in the sky, watching for sudden movements._

_Not seeing anything, I left the tree and walked back to the village, alert to everything but I guess I was to emmersed in my thoughts, I didn't hear the knife flying and stucking in my tigh. I cried in agony, falling into the dirty ground and holding my tigh tightly. There was blood everywhere, pouring out of the wound and trailing down my leg to the ground._

_"I guess the Queen was right." I looked up at the voice. He was a tall and big man with hard features. "You really are a fragile and weak girl." He raised his hand, showing another sharp knife. Even from all the experience I had gained over three years, I couldn't move. My quiver of arrows was at a strange angle, digging painfully into my back and the bow was somewhere in the ground. I could grab an arrow and stuck it in his neck with enough force to kill him but I was freeze. This was it. I was going to die there, without fighting back._

_I waited for the final movement but instead he froze and started convulcing, blood coming out of his mouth. The knife dropped from his hand and he fell to his knees, staring at me. When he was face on the dirt, I looked up and saw another man. I could make out a belt of knifes on his hips. He killed him. He walked closer to me. I still couldn't move any muscle.._

_"If I didn't get here in time, he would have killed your pretty little face, sweetheart." He said sarcastically. I didn't know what to say, only:_

_"Why?"_

_He knelt and looked into my eyes. "I know who you are."_

It was a stupid thing to say but his eyes reflected an heavy emotion. Revenge. He brought me to his house in a small village outside of Alighter, Dawnsun and treated my wound. I didn't trust him, suspicious he would take me to the Queen but he never did. Haymitch said he would hide me and in exchange I would work for him, as his apprentice at his shop. To the people in the village I wasn't Katherine, the Princess on the run or Katniss Everdeen but Kat Abernathy, a lost niece of Haymitch.

"Wake up sweetheart!" I break out of my thoughts, startled by Haymitch's snap.

"Couldn't sleep." I answer flatly, still looking down.

"Nightmare?"

"It's nothing." I sigh exasperated.

"You know you can't fool me, sweetheart." He suddenly removes the half-carved block of wood from my hands.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned?" I get up from the stool, angry. "You're always more worried about your drink than other people's problems!"

"You have lived in this house for one year and I know when something is wrong with you. Don't think I don't hear your screams almost every night!" He slams the block of wood against the work table.

I keep looking at him, searching for some lie. I turn away from his gaze and move around him to get another block of wood. I stay with my back turned to him, moving the block in my hands. I study the fine lines in the wood, trying to decide what to tell Haymitch.

"She killed me." Haymitch remains silent, waiting for me to continue. "Instead of sending assassins, she came after me and ripped my heart out with her bare hands." I turn around suddenly and see him watching me intently.

Without any words, he turns and leaves the room. I sigh and shake my head.

For the rest of the day, I work, sculpting three pairs of knife handles. Haymitch and I don't say a word to each other, unless it's a request. Some people come, buying one or two objects. There is little conversation between me and them. They are still a bit suspicious of me even after all this time. They know Haymitch doesn't have any family and out of nowhere, a niece appears. One who is very different from him. I ignore them and just say a curt good morning and goodbye. They do the same.

It gets kind of lonely and repetitive after some time. Haymitch is the only real person I can call friend. The others are only acquaintances but I don't dwell on that. There isn't time to make real friends when you're always on the run. Even I never thought about men in that way. I guess because some look at me as their buddy and not as a pretty girl. I still wear the same a bit to large clothes and my hair isn't so short, now by the chin but always in a small ponytail.

Haymitch and I eat dinner quietly. He goes outside after, drinking his bottle of rum, leaving me to clean the table. I finish cleaning it and walk to the back door.

"I'm going to bed." I stand in the threshold, watching and waiting for him to say any word. He just stares ahead and drinks a large swig of rum. "Good night." I turn to leave but his voice stops me.

"She was 28."

I stare at him. "Who?"

"My girl." He takes another swig of rum.

"What happened?" I ask carefully.

He turns his head and looks at me. "Our dear Queen." His voice is full of poison when he pronounces her name. He turns his eyes away and keeps looking ahead. "I was in Alighter and a week later, after I came back, I saw several royal guards carrying her out of our house. They didn't tell me anything. I fought some but they continue carrying her to the square. There, they killed her mercilessly, right before my eyes." He takes a large swig and throws the bottle at the dirt ground.

I stare at his back. I never knew anything about Haymitch's past. He didn't ask questions to me and I did the same to him but I looked at some of his actions and jugded him based on them. I guess I was wrong to do that before knowing his past. Thinking he was a quiet and closed person because he was uncomfortable in other people's presence when in truth, he had a family, a woman he loved and got taken away from him by the Queen. He sounds almost like me. Is that why he saved me that day?

"The day you saved me..."

"You want revenge on your father's death." He turns and looks at me. His eyes shine more. It must be unshed tears. "And I'm going to help you."

* * *

"Time to rise, sweetheart!" Haymitch shouts, knocking on my bedroom door.

I moan and bury my head in the pillow. Tonight I didn't have any nightmare but I'm still tired. My muscles are sore from yesterday's training. I look at the early morning light streaming through the window. For a month, Haymitch has trained me like crazy. Two hours before sunrise, every day, he and I went to the woods by the house and he made me work until I fainted or vomited in a bush. He taught me how to threw kinfes. I was never good and the knifes wouldn't fly with enough force or I would threw them in the wrong way. Some days we perfected my archery skill. I was good but he insisted I should be the best. I tried to hit a made up target he did from great distances or moving objects he threw in the air.

I was weak on body confrontation. The assassins, through these three years, never got in one with me. They just threw their sharp knifes or spears but I always dodged them. I didn't have anyone who could teach me how to fight with my arms and legs. Haymitch taught how to threw a punch without getting hit in any part of my body, to move without having to look where I positioned my feet and also to use a knife in a fight. I got a few cuts in my palms and forearms and lots of bruises from him in the begining of our fight lessons. For a few days, I even had a black eye. Haymitch didn't apologise.

I stretch my sore muscles, snaping a few and get from the bed. Coming down the stairs, dressed in some pants, a tunic and boots, I stop in the last step.

"What are you doing?" I ask curious.

Haymitch is in the kitchen, the table with two bowls and cups, by the wood stand, preparing breakfast. Normally I'm the one preparing the meals since he's always too busy sleeping or drinking.

"Good morning, sunshine." He greets sarcastically.

I climb down the last step and move inside the kitchen, approaching him. I can't help but laugh when I see what he's doing.

"What is that?" I say between laughs. In a pot, he is attempting to make some kind of porridge, I think. It has a weird colour. "It looks like something you put in the walls to cover the slits."

"You know, sweetheart, you better appreciate what I'm doing." He scolds when he's finished.

"So what it's the true meaning of this?" I sit while he puts some inside my bowl.

"I was feeling generous after the training you did." He puts the pot on the stand, after filling his bowl and sits in front of me.

"Oh, old man, you're turning into a soft heart." I take a spoonful of porridge and chew a bit because some parts are hard. "For a drunkard, this isn't bad despite having a strange colour and looking like... probably dirt." I say after swallowing.

He gives me a close mouthed smile. We continue eating in silence, only the occasional scrap of the spoon in the bowl being heard.

"I'm going out to make some errands." He gets up and places the bowl on the wood stand. "Can you manage the shop for a few hours?"

I raise an eyebrow. "No training?"

"Only today and you still have some delayed works because of your black eye."

"I'm still waiting on that apologise." I get up and walk to the stand, placing the bowl.

"It wasn't my fault." He says, leaving the kitchen.

I shake my head and start washing the bowls. I go to the front room, where the shop is, closing the door attached to the house. I unlock the shop door and open the window's shutters and get to work. Since Haymitch found me in the woods, I have been working on his shop. He taugh me how to sculpt for I had no clue what was I suppost to do. I remember the day after he brought me to his house, he put a block of wood in front of me and a carving knife on my hand and told me to carve a knife handle. He left me alone without giving me any instructions. When he came back, he grabbed the weirdly sculpted knife handle I made and looked at me with an Are you serious? expression. I didn't trust him yet so I shouted how the hell did he want me to sculpt a freaking handle without telling me nothing. Now I only carve handles because he says my other sculptings will look like "deformed animals" even after being one year working here.

The bell above the door rings and I look up from the work table behind the counter.

"Good morning." The woman gives me a small smile.

"Morning." I greet and look down, continuing my work.

The Haymitch's shop is located out of the town square where most of the village shops are therefore few people come here. Sometimes people don't even come. Someone coughs. I look up, seeing the woman by the counter.

"Yes?" I place the wood and tools on the table.

"I would like to pay." She gives me a tight smile. I huff and get up from the stool.

I wrap the two spoons she bought in brown paper and she pays for them. She's exiting the door when Haymitch enters quickly, almost smacking against her. She gives him an incredious look and leaves.

"Well that was fast." I sit on the stool and resume my work. Suddenly he grabs my arm.

"Hey!" I drop the wood on the table clumsly and go with him into the house. He lets go of my arm and closes the door.

"What's going on?" I cross my arms.

"He's here." He moves to the kitchen and starts grabbing random foods, placing them on the table quickly.

"Who's here?" I follow him to the kitchen.

He turns to me. "The new assassin."

I feel all the oxygen leave my body. I stagger until I rest against the wall. "What?" I breath heavily.

"I was passing by the fruit stand when I heard a young man ask if they saw you." He continues searching through the cabinets.

My mind is swirling, not understanding Haymitch's words. Only that I have been found. She will never rest until my head is in a stick or my heart is ripped out of me. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. I open them.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Remember our plan?" I nod. If I was found, I would leave and never return. "Go get your bow and cape."

I run the stairs to my room, grab them from under my bed, the cape from the hanger in the wall.

"Here, put this." Haymitch hands me a belt with four different knifes, when I return to the kitchen. I put it around my small hips. I dress the cape and place the quiver of arrows around my torso.

"Listen carefully." He stands in front of me. "You will leave now and never once look back. Go to the woods and if in three days I don't find you, you are on your own."

"Alright." I nod.

He gives me a burlap sack with some food, which I put also around my torso and hands me my bow. He rest his hands on my shoulders. "Stay alive."

I leave the house through the back door, without looking back as he said. When I'm well hiden by the thick vegetation of the woods, I look and see the door already closed. It all begins again.

**Back with Katniss. A year has passed after the prologue. The first half of the chapter is by the same time as the events in the second half of the previous chapter. The second half in THIS chapter is after one month. Confusing. Even if nothing exciting happens here, Haymitch had to appear. He is fundamental in the begining of the story. Favourite, follow and review. Thanks :) Oh, and I don't own any characters or influences.**


	4. Chapter 3

Gray.

Two perfect gray circles gaze my blue ones.

The yellow-ish paper in my hands moves lightly with the late autumn breeze. Simple yet hard lines are sketched in the paper, forming the face of a girl.

Katherine.

I don't see her for three years. Three years without a single word being said. The only memories are of childhood and teenage years spent together playing, running around, of big laughs and sweet smiles. But it feels longer than that. I know Katherine since we were five years old. We were first introduced when my father went to Saldrian in a business's travel. I mean, my father, me and some royal guards accompaning us. My mother was ill but I knew when a lie was told. She despised Saldrian. She didn't tell me herself. Through time, I heard rumors of a lost love of my father and came to finding out it was Katherine's mother. I guess my mother always felt like a second choice in my father's life.

At first sight, Katherine was odd. She didn't talk much and had a reserved look in her eyes. We spent the day together because our fathers were in assembles. I talked, told funny stories but she looked funny at me, breaking eye contact immediately after. Maybe I made her feel uncomfortable. I left a week later and she didn't utter a word or made a sound to me. She really was odd but I couldn't erase the image of the girl with unique gray eyes of my mind. We met again one year later. She said a few words, making me smile. Her voice sounded melodious and gentle for someone so guarded. After, we saw each other more times, developing an easy and comfortable posture around the other. We became friends rather quickly but it took some hard work from my part. First it was small smiles but once she let herself loose, they became bigger and the chuckles turned into laughs.

It changed when we were 11. We were outside in the palace's gardens. Katherine was climbing a tree, me trying to follow and imitate her steps. When I reached the branch where she was sitting, I looked at her and admired how the late afternoon light made her olive skin glow and her eyes shine, giving her a heavenly appearance. Right there I was in love with her.

We didn't see each other after but we wrote letters. It stopped when we were 16. A week later, I was told the news of King of Saldrian's death. I wrote a letter, hoping it would comfort her, reminding her I was still here but she never answered. The late King's new wife, Coin, rose to the throne the day after the burial. Katherine never liked her based on the letters we exchanged and with truth. Queen Coin was unstoppable, an inferno who destroyed, thirsty for power. The poorer kingdoms like Nevenia and Chalkton surrended after one month of fighting. Esbart, the closest kingdom to Saldrian, Bluemoon, the coastal kingdom and Alighter, the furthest one, took almost a year to conquer but with millions of deaths as consequence. Hemalia, the kingdom in the snowy mountains didn't think twice before surrending also. If it fought, it would be an ugly battle. But I knew and still know something feels strange for them to give up so easily.

My kingdom, Baluster is the only independent. Queen Coin never tried to invade us but it will soon, without a doubt.

Almost two years after with awful and deathly fights, the conquered kingdoms were at Coin's mercy but now the big news were of the princess of Saldrian's escape. Even with all the battles happening around Panem, I never stopped wondering what happened to Katherine. I sent several letters during those two years but never a word of reassurance. The news left me completely insane. Every day, I asked my father for any news about Katherine's disappearance or a clue to her whereabouts. Nothing.

Only five months ago I heard of the search for assassins to capture Katherine. It was my chance to find her.

I sigh and fold the paper. Taking a deep breath, I look up and examine the town's square, searching for any clue of her. All kind of faces pass by me. Old and young. Children running around the square playing with their wood toys, others holding their parents' hands, pointing at something. The square is busy with movement at such an early hour in the morning. I check my pocket watch. Half past nine. Placing the watch inside my dark green vest's pocket and the paper in a pocket inside it, I get up from the stone bench near the fountain and leave the square.

I arrived just two days ago and no sign of Katherine. For a month now, I traveled from Saldrian to this small village, Dawnsun near Alighter thinking she would be here, hiding somewhere. It is close to the forest. Katherine has always loved nature but specially the forest. During some summers I spent in Saldrian, we would go to a near by woods and do all kind of crazy things but when we stopped, Katherine would look up and close her eyes. Her face looked so serene in those peaceful moments.

I shake my head, erasing the memory. What happened in the past, stays in the past.

A fruit stand enters my line of vision and my stomach grumbles in hunger at the sight of several delicious fruits. I left the small room I rented at the village's inn without eating breakfast, too focused on my purpose here. I walk to the stand and buy two apples. I pay the middle-age woman but decide something at the last minute.

"I'm sorry to ask but maybe you could help me." I remove the paper from its pocket.

The woman smiles at me, nodding and I unfold the paper.

"Have you seen this girl?" I hand her the paper for a better look.

She examines it, carefully but in the end shakes her head and hands me back the paper.

"I'm sorry, young man." The woman smiles apologetically. "I have never seen such girl."

I offer a smile. "I appreciate your help."

"She is a beautiful girl."

"She is." I look at the drawing, watching every line that defines Katherine's face. I look up suddenly. "Thank you."

She nods and I turn away, placing the drawing inside my vest. I sigh exasperated and walk down the less busy street. Yesterday I spent the whole day asking and asking about Katherine but no one had a single clue about her location. It's so frustating but I can't give up.

This part of the street is almost deserted with only two old men sitting by the shadow in a bench and a few other people talking. I'm almost run over by a hay wagon pulled by two horses. Diverting to the side quickly, I lean against the wall of one of the houses linning the street and that's when I get the feeling of being watched. I look everywhere and spot a man walking too quickly for a deserted street. I follow him, hoping he won't see me but he rounds the street, disappearing out of my sight. I run but stop when I round the same street. Nothing. It's like he just vanished. Walking cautiously, I eye every house in the side lines and suddenly at the end of the dirt street, a woman comes out. The woman passes by me with an incredulous look. Something isn't right.

I stop in front of the shop. Looking through the window, there is no one inside. Maybe they're in the back. I enter it and the bell above the door rings. The space is small. Several shelves line three walls with objects made of different types of wood. There is one counter and behind it, leaning against the wall, a work table. On top, pieces of wood and some tools are scattered all over.

"Hello?"

No one appears.

My stomach grumbles and I remember the bag with the fruits. I take one of the apples and bite it. It has a different taste from the ones back home. It's crushier and sweeter. The door next to the work table opens just I am taking another bite. A middle-age man comes into the room. He stops when he sees me. His gray eyes widen slighty and then narrow. His gray blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail near his nape and a medium beard frames his jaw.

"Can I help you?" His voice sounds menacing.

"Huh..." I clear my throat. "Yes, sir."

Putting the half-eaten apple inside the bag and rest the bag on the floor, I grab the drawing.

"Have you seen this girl?"

I hand him the paper and he looks at it. I can see his eyes moving, watching the paper carefully like he's studying something or contemplating how to answer my question. He suddenly looks up.

"No, I haven't." He hands me back the paper.

"Alright."

"Why are you looking for her?" He crosses his arms.

"I..." Should I tell the real truth or the fake truth? "I have to bring her to the Queen's presence." He cocks an eyebrow.

"I was chosen to capture the princess."

"You don't look like an assassin to me."

"Appearances can elude."

He uncrosses his arms and stands tall. Wrong words.

"Yes... Huh..." I grab my bag and place the paper in my pocket. "Well, thank you for your help." I open the door and leave the shop. Through the window I can see the man still narrowing his eyes at me. He knows something. I guess I'll come back tomorrow.

**A bit of Peeta's past and his search. This chapter is by the same time as the second half in the previous chapter. Next will be Katniss again and then back at Peeta. From there, the story will be more exciting. Favourite, follow and review. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

I pass a hand over my forehead. The sweat covers my palm, living it clammy. The sun is high in the sky. It's probably over midday. I've been walking through the woods for hours but the shadow of the trees don't keep the warmth at bay and I'm sweating, the clothes sticking to my body. Plus I have the bow and a bag.

It's strange but familiar at the same time walking alone through foreign locations, hiding and alert to every movement. Just one year ago I was doing the same thing. I can't even figure out what Haymitch is going to do when the entire village finds I left. Not that they care much about what happens to me but I was always the strange girl. Gossip will sprend across the whole village.

I drop everything to the mossy ground and remove my cape. I search inside the bag for a canteen of water but when I take a swig nothing comes. I turn it upside down and not a single drop falls. _Did it cost a lot to fill it?_

Sitting on the ground with my back resting against the tree trunk, I close my eyes and try to forget the thirst and tiredness in my body. One month of training didn't prepare me for this. Again.

Sooner or later the Queen would send another assassin. 6 months without any act from her was making me worried. Maybe she forgot me. _I wish_. She will continue hunting me until she holds my heart in her hands.

My eyes open. Grabbing my bow and loading it with an arrow, I look around. These woods have a strange presence. The trees' bark look more dark as I walk further into them and its vegetation is more dense, concealing the light from passing. There is silence. It's like something hangs in the air supressing Nature's sounds. The rustle of the leaves, birds tweeting, squirrels or larger animals running.

It's an easy trap for travelers. But specially me. Most of the assassins found me here and I killed them here too. Suddenly I'm seeing their faces when an arrow embeds in their necks. My mind void from any simpathy or pity for them. Only my survival in this sick game of hiding and hunting. When they fall to the ground, I realise I just killed a human being.

I rub my eyes, erasing my head from the thoughts. _Just leave_.

My father always told me I had the strongest and purest heart. No one could corrupt it. _Stupid thoughts_. Coin is already doing it by letting me kill those assassins. I can almost feel my heart turning black mixed with the spilled blood from their deaths.

I get up and grab my things. I resume my walk, with the bow ready to shot.

After several hours of walking, the day light is starting to fade, bringing the night. I should climb a tree and rest the night. If I take one more step, I might fall to the ground. I spot a tree with a wide trunk and strong branches. I put the bow across my chest and search for a fissure in the bark to climb.

When I was young, I remember climbing the highest trees. The small trees never offered a challenge as the tall ones but it was a hard challenge and, eventually, it ended badly. I broke my right arm and spent a month resting for my lungs were fragile. Hitting the grassy ground took all my oxigen away. It felt claustrophobic.

I look down when I reach the first branch. It's high enough so no wolves can attack me but a bear is entirely different. I climb higher and find two branches 30 feet above ground. I put the cape around my shoulders and cover my head with the hood. I secure my body, grasping my legs around the branch and grab a knife from the belt. Haymitch "forgot" to put a rope inside the bag so I make my own. I cut the bag strap in half and tie the two ends around the branch and my waist. The bag container rests on my lap and the quiver and bow hang tightly from a bulge in the trunk.

A cold breeze passes by and goosebumps form on my arms. The nights grow colder as Autumn comes to its end and soon snow will cover this place and others. I hold the cape closer and think of warm things. Maybe I should eat something but in this cold food won't make a difference. I didn't find river or stream to fill the canteen and my throat feels a bit dry. Little clouds of air form every time I exhale.

It's hard to see the moon through the thick vegetation. The silence remains. No crickets or owls fill the woods with sounds this night.

A day has already passed. Two more for Haymitch to find me. He just told me to go. I have no idea what we will do when he finds me. For three years I just thought about surviving. My revenge, he said, was a very big dream. I'm just a girl and even if my name holds power I can't do it alone. It is certain suicide. I need supporters. People who believe I can defeat the Queen and save Panem. He'll know what to do.

I rest my head against the trunk and immediately fall asleep.

* * *

_Ping!_

Something falls in my nose.

_Ping!_

I scratch it and feel something wet in my fingertips. Opening my eyes slowly, I look down at my hand and rub the thumb against the fingertips. Water. The branch beneath my legs feels damp and when I raise them, the pants have a huge stain. I can't even see the tree in front of me. A big layer of fog covers the entire woods. _Great._

I stretch and untie the make-shift rope. My fingers are so cold, I can't tie the two ends of the bag strap. I get up and remove the bow and quiver from its place and put them across my chest. I look down to find a fissure to step on but stop suddenly. I can't find the ground. It will be like diving into the sea.

I look up and taking a deep breath, climb down. My feet hit the ground and I become aware of my surroundings. I don't even know in what direction I should go. I don't want to travel too far from Dawnsun, hoping Haymitch can find me more easily.

_Crack!_

I load the bow quickly, looking in every direction. Every scenario is possible in this weather. The assassin has found me, an animal just tracked my scent or it could be Haymitch. The ground is covered with thousands of leaves and morning dew. I take tentative steps to the right and wince at the sound they make. This weather isn't very helpfull. I continue in that direction, always with the bow raised.

I think I have walked for half an hour when I spot something hanging from a tree.

_A rabbit?_

What is a rabbit doing up in a tree? That's when I notice the rope around its neck.

I turn around, ready to release the arrow. Is this the strategy of the assassin? My eyes move in every direction. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. It could just be a snare to catch animals. Fear is getting to me. I hate fear. It weakens me and leaves me vulnerable. I sigh and low the bow.

I don't see more dead rabbits hanging in the air along the way and the fog isn't helping. Everywhere I look, fog blocks my way and no light rays can trespass it. I hear a sound coming from my right. I only see white but I know any minute something will appear within the fog. I walk quickly but swerve more to the left, putting distance between me and the thing.

I'm too caught up with my fear, I don't see where I step and suddenly I'm in the air, hanging upside down.

I struggle and the rope around my feet holds tighter. I dropped the bow out of my reach and the bag and quiver are scattered all over the ground.

The knives' belt.

I grab one and try to raise my upper body to cut the rope.

"I wouldn't do that."

I look around frantically.

"Who's there?"

A guy appears from behind a tree. From my position he looks like he's walking on the air. His gray shirt has a few dirt stains and his black pants have patches near the knees. He has a belt almost full of dead animals - rabbits, squirrels, birds - but I can't make out his face. His hood casts a shadow over it. He takes a few steps toward me.

"Don't take more steps or I'll stab you." I point my knife at him.

I hear him chuckle and then he removes the hood. He has gray eyes, dark hair and olive skin like me. If people saw us together, they would think we were sibblings.

"I think you'll stab yourself, not me." He smirks but it looks like a frown. I scowl at him.

"Who are you?"

"You're hanging from one of my traps." He motions to the rope. "I should ask that."

"You know it's illegal to make traps. You could kill someone."

"I think you got it wrong." He says. "It isn't my fault the trap caught you. You should see where you put your feet."

"It's my fault I didn't see the trap?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes." He plays with a knife. "Now tell me who you are."

"Get me out of here first."

"You really are stubborn for a small girl." He walks to a tree and raises the knife to the rope.

"I'm not a small- What are you doing?"

"Cutting the rope." He says it like it's obvious.

"I'm going to fall 10 feet into the ground."

"I'll catch you like a good gentleman." He grins.

He starts cutting the rope around the trunk and I feel my feet becoming more loosely.

"Wait-"

The rope breaks and I'm falling. I feel a pair of arms holding me. I open my eyes and see the guy smiling.

"As promised."

He puts me down and I remove the rope around my feet.

"Thank you." I start catching the arrows from the ground.

"Now tell me who are you."

"I'm Katniss." I put them inside the quiver.

"Catnip?"

"Katniss." I say louder.

"Well Catnip," He catches the canteen. "Why are you alone in these woods?"

"Running from my past."

He stops and looks at me. I finish catching the other objects and put them inside the bag.

"You're Katniss Everdeen."

I nod and put the quiver and bag across my chest. I search for the bow.

"The fugitive."

I look up suddenly and grab the knife again. An arrow will be quicker to end this than a knife. "I'm not afraid to hurt you this time."

I try to cut him but he's faster and grabs my wrist tightly. I cry in pain and the knife fall from my hand.

"Did the Queen sent you?" My breaths come hasty.

His eyes stare at mine. He grabs my left arm, catchs the bow and starts dragging me throught the woods.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

I struggle against his hold but he only tightens it.

"Do you want me to knock you out?"

"It would be a quicker death." I say sarcastically.

"Just shut up and let me lead the way."

We continue walking through the woods until I see a clearing. The fog has dissipated, showing a cloudy sky. It will propably rain soon but I'll be already dead. If he thinks I won't fight, he's so wrong. He''ll die too as I take my last breath. I haven't survived three years to be killed that easily. We leave the woods and step into a dirt road.

"You didn't tell me your name."

He looks down at me and back at the road. He doesn't answer after ten minutes.

"Gale."

"How does it feel to be the new assassin hired by my stepmother, Gale?" I narrow my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He suddenly stops.

"You don't know who I am?" Something isn't right.

"You're Katniss Everdeen, the fugitive the Queen wants." He looks at me more closely. "Aren't you?"

He isn't the assassin. So what does he want from me? Better to keep it a secret.

"Right." I lie. "I am Katniss Everdeen."

He stares for a few minutes and then we continue walking. At the end of the road I start seeing several cottages and people walking around.

"Where are we?"

"Alighter."

**I'm sorry for the long wait and small hiatus. I didn't have ANY ideas for this chapter. We're back with Katniss and if you revisit the previous chapters you'll see some changes. I brought Gale into the story but it will be short. Favourite, follow and review. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

"You know where she is." I stop in the middle of the room.

After leaving the shop yesterday, I continued asking villagers about Katherine but the man's words wouldn't leave my head. He was clearly hiding something. I spent the whole night tossing and turning, trying to figure out what he knew. When I woke up, I came right here.

"What?" He turns from his work behind the counter. His eyes suddenly narrow when he looks at me. "Wasn't the information I gave you enough?"

"Tell me where."

He stands up and walks slowly, stopping in front of me. I have to look up to see his eyes watching me closely.

Without thinking, I grab his shirt collar. "Where is she?" I don't care if he punches me. I'll only leave this place when he tells where Katherine is.

He stares at me and his lips form a smirk.

"You got a lot of courage in coming here again and fight me." I raise an eyebrow and release my hold on him.

"I'm not going to fight you." I say. "Unless you say where Katherine is."

He thinks for a few minutes and then walks to the front door and closes it, turning the wood plaque to closed. He passes by me and opens another door behind the counter.

"Come."

I follow him, unquestionably. He closes the door and leads me to a small but comfortable kitchen. I stand at the entrance while he sits in a stool.

"Sit." I feel like I should be the one ordering since I'm the prince but I learnt to never treat villagers diferently just because they have less.

I sit in front of him and wait for his words. He just keeps staring at me. Like he's testing my patience. I don't have time for games. I need to find Katherine as fast as possible.

"Are you enjoying making me uncomfortable?"

"It's not everyday you have an assassin in your house." I can hear the sarcasm in assassin.

"It's not everyday you are chosen to serve the Queen." I challenge.

He scoffs. "Boy, you can't fool me."

I rest my elbows on top of the table. Maybe if I tell him the truth, he'll say her whereabouts.

"You can't possibly be an assassin with those too good-looks."

I sigh and rub my hands over my face.

"Alright." I say. "I'm not an assassin. I'm the Prince of Baluster. And now will you tell me where Katherine is?" I look at him, directly in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I have to find her." I avoid the truth.

"What do you want from her?" He crosses his arms.

"I... I just- Ugh." I take a deep breath. "I'm not in this killing game to take her to the Queen. I saw it as an opportunity to look for her and bring her to Baluster safely."

He just looks at me, without saying a word.

"You like her."

"It's obvious I'm in love with her." I sigh.

He rests his arms on top of the table. "Sweetheart is going to be hard to convince. She's like a cage but only she stays inside." He stands up and paces the kitchen. "How can I trust you enough to tell you about her location?"

"What? I just gave you enough reasons to." I don't understand his protectiveness over Katherine.

"Who are you?"

"You already know." He's clearly playing with me.

"No." He rests his hands on the table and leans towards me. "Who are _you_?"

Who am I? What am I to Katherine? Is that what he meant? Well, I'm... her friend. But we haven't talked or seen each other in three years. Friendship hasn't embraced us. I don't even know if she remembers me. I might be a past memory becoming lost in her mind.

"I don't know." I say frustated.

"Well figure it out until tomorrow." He starts walking to the door. "Now leave."

I leave the shop and walk a bit around town. It's still morning but the skies look ready to explode with a heavy downpour. I pass a hand through my hair. How can I figure out what am I to Katherine? Three years is a timeline of what we lost. I never understood why she stopped writing. It was so abruptly. And a week later, I heard the news of her escapement. What made her run away? If she had told me sooner, I could have helped her. Be the friend she deserves. Maybe I would have told her how she made me feel.

I spot a bench in the main street. Sitting, I look around, searching. The man didn't tell anything. Not even his name. What if he escapes? My chances of finding Katherine vanish and I have to keep looking for her according to my suspicions, which aren't very good.

* * *

I pack the few belongings I have in a bag, preparing to leave Dawnsun today.

I close the door of the room I rented and pay the old woman at the inn's counter. I head to the man's shop. No more games. He will tell me where Katherine is. I've spent three days in this town, asking around for clues and no one knows anyhting. I can't waste more time looking for dead ends. I need real answers and the man knows where she is.

I turn onto the street where the shop is and look back, seeing if someone is following me. The street is deserted making the sounds from the town's square echo in here.

I'm almost near the shop when I hear commontion coming from inside it. I burst into the shop but everything looks normal. I place my hand around the hilt of my smord and move slowly to the door behind the counter. When I touch the knob, I feel something like a force coming from behind the door. I remove the sword from its scabbard and take a deep breath. I turn the knob and throw the door open against the wall.

_What is that?_

A man stands over the shop man. He's surrounded by a strange black glow and it looks like he's floating. The kitchen is turned upside down with the table broken in half and several shattered plates and cups. I don't know what to do until I see the glowing man raise the shop man by his shirt and point a dagger at his stomach.

"Hey!"

The glowing man turns and grins. His face is covered with scars and his lips are so red, they look like blood. His eyes look vacant but at the same time bursting with fire. If looks could kill.

"Boy, get the hell out of here!" The shop man orders angrily.

"Silence!" The glowing man's voice is thick with venom. "He only adds to the fun."

I raise my sword. I won't let this... whatever out of this world man he is kill my last chance of finding Katherine.

I charge against him but he raises his hand quickly and my sword leaves my hands. I look at where the sword landed and the man. He laughs so loud it sounds like lighting.

"Pitiful." He turns to the shop man. "I was enjoying this."

I reach for my sword just in time when the glowing man stabbs the shop man and I slash the glowing man's arm. He screams and vanishes into a cloud of black smoke. I stare into the place he disappeared until I hear a moan. The shop man is lying on the floor, the dagger still stuck in his stomach. I drop the sword and kneel beside him.

He has a cut on his cheek and lip. The wound on his stomach is staining his shirt in dark red.

"Who was that?"

"What are you doing here, boy?" He coughs and winces because of his wound. His shirt is turning more red and soaked in blood.

"You have to remove the dagger and put pressure on it."

"I don't think that's worth." He gives me a weak smile.

I get up and look for a piece of cloth. I kneel beside him again and grab the hilt of the dagger. In a swift movement, I remove the dagger. He curses like no tomorrow. I place the cloth against the wound, applying pressure.

"I'm here for my answer." I look at him.

"Sweetheart has left three days ago, as soon as I saw you the first time." He says with difficulty.

"Where?" As much pressure I make, the blood isn't stopping.

"I don't know." He says. "I told her if in three days I didn't find her, she was on her own. She left through the woods."

"You think she may be in Alighter?"

"Possibly." In a last effort of strength, he grabbs my wrist. "Find her and tell her what happened here. Protect her if you really love her."

I swallow his words and nod.

"Now leave and let me be." He closes his eyes.

"You can't possibly be serious."

I look at him, waiting for his answer. I rest a hand over his heart. No sound. I stand up and wash my bloody hands in the basin. I grab my sword and take one last look at the shop man. I'll never know his name. I leave the shop and enter the main street. People don't give me a second thought. I can still feel the blood covering my hands. Is this how an assassin feels? His whole body covered with a layer of invisible blood that just keep growing thicker and thicker?

I leave Dawnsun after one hour and find myself walking through a dirt road lined with woods on each side. If the shop man is correct and Katherine is in Alighter, I'll get there by tonight.

**I'm sorry but I had to. So the first half of this chapter is by the same time as the second half of the previous chapter. Next is Katniss's pov and we will see what Gale wants. Favourite, follow and review. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

"Now can you tell me where we're going?"

We arrived at Alighter a few minutes ago. The street we walk is busy with movement and shouts from people buying, selling and talking. This town isn't like a normal one. All the houses are made of wood and one-floor only, the ground is covered with a gray-ish dirt and several holes and there's a strange smell in the air. Like something just burned. But what surprises me the most are the people. They all have the same skin, hair and eye colour like me. It's like one big family reunion. They don't even spare one second look at me.

"My house." Gale says.

His hold since he found me isn't so tight but still strong enough so I won't run away.

He thinks I'm just a fugitive, not a princess. If I knew what he wanted from me and I trusted him, a lot, maybe I would tell him the truth. But with everyone and the assassins my stepmother hires wanting my head, I can't trust no one. They're all enemies.

We reach a small house with a even smaller porch a few feet away from the square. Two vases line the door but the plants are covered with a very thin layer of ash. It looks haunted. Gale opens the door and steps inside but keeps me by the threshold.

"Mother!"

No one respondes. He pulls me inside and closes the door. It's a tiny space but looks tidy and organized. One side of the room has a table with five chairs by a fireplace and the other side two working tables with cooking tools, a tin bowl, a stove and three big burlap sacs. A small jar with poppies and daisies is placed in the window's parapet. Gale lets go of my arm and walks to one of the working tables. He removes his belt of dead animals and knifes and places it on top of the table.

"Is this the moment where you kill me?" I stay by the door, ready to run.

He starts laughing while taking his cape off. "Why would I want to kill a small and harmless girl?"

"I'm not harmless." I snap. "I could have killed you as soon as you set me free."

"You wouldn't even get a scratch." He hangs his cape. "Now give me your things."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to know why I brought you here?" He starts moving in my direction.

"Yes." I search my belt for a knife.

"Give me your things and I'll tell you."

He has backed me against the front door with no way to leave. If he knew who I was, he wouldn't be doing this. I sigh and give him my things but keep the knifes' belt. He puts them by the fireplace and then motions to for me to sit.

"People are dying almost every day from working in the mines or infections. Our resources are scarse and we work double shifts to bring not enough coins for our families to live." He kneels and puts logs in the fireplace. "This is just here but I heard the situation in Chalkton and Nevenia is just the same if not worse."

I never knew Panem was in just situation but I didn't stop to think about that. I just wanted to run and hide from my stepmother.

"So why did you bring me here?"

He finishes lighting up the fire and then stands up, looking at me. "You are the most wanted fugitive. The Queen has, for almost three years, tried to capture you but it seems she can't." He smiles.

"She almost did once." I whisper.

"Everyone talks about you." He rests his hands on the table. "They think if you escaped and didn't get captured, they can also do the same."

"The same?"

"Fight back." He says. "People want to fight back and you are their hope."

My eyes widen.

The front door opens. I stand up quickly and look at the middle-age woman entering the house holding a little girl. Her eyes look at me with suspicion and a bit of fear and then she moves her eyes to Gale.

"Hello."

He contorns the table and takes the little girl from the woman. The little girl smiles at Gale and then looks at me. "Yo'e pwetty."

"Huh... Thank you." I don't even know how to respond to that. Only my father called me pretty. And that was three years ago.

"Gale, can I have a word with you?" The woman gives him a stern look.

They move to the other door, leaving me alone like they aren't afraid I'll steal something and run away. I walk to the fireplace and try to warm my still damp clothes. I can't believe what I just heard. I'm everyone's hope. What am I supost to do? Stand in a square and shout to people they must follow me to Saldrian to kill the Queen? If Haymitch was here, he would help me figure it out. He's probably looking for me. Two days have passed already. The changes are he is going to take more time than that to find me but I can't wait any longer.

The door opens and Gale and the woman come out. He walks to the cooking area. I turn to the woman.

"I'm Hazelle." She gives me a small smile.

"Katniss."

"Gale told me about your situation. And the least I can offer is two days."

"Oh. Uh..." I rub my arm. "You don't have to."

"Nonsense. A visit is always welcome here."

"Thank you." She nods and walks to the cooking area also.

"What did you say?" I whisper to Gale when he stops besides me in the fireplace.

"I found you in the woods and you ran away from your home because of your stepmother." He shrugs. I can't help but give a small laugh.

We stay in silence, staring at the flames.

"Is the little girl your sister?" I look up at him. The flames are reflected in his gray eyes.

"Well, she is my stepsister but I don't care about that. She will always be my little sister." He smiles.

"So your father...?"

"I know this may sound crazy but my father is, _was_ the King." That's surprising. "He's dead. When the Queen conquered Alighter, she captured him and cut his head off." That sends a shiver through me. It will also be me in some time.

"My father got us this house when I was born and forgot about our existence after that." His voice sounds hard. Anger. "My mom remarried and had my three sibblings. My stepfather died before Posy was born."

I stare at his profile. Maybe there is a second string attached to our main ones, linking us to this exact moment. This defying moment in my life where I will become the person I was meant to be.

Hope.

"How am I supost to help people?"

He turns his head so suddenly, it makes me jump a little.

"We'll talk later." He motions to his mother.

Some time later, the front door opens and two young boys appear. One has dark brown hair and the other black hair. The eyes and skin colour are the same as mine. The tallest closes the door and then both look at me. They look at me like I was family but a very distant family.

"Boys, go wash up." Hazelle orders without turning around from the stove. They keep staring at me while they walk to the other door. I stand still by the fireplace while Gale helps Hazelle place the food and plates on the table. I haven't moved from here since Hazelle got home. It feels strange being in a house with so many people and thinking if I take just one more step, I'll fill the whole space. They're strangers I just met but who have offered enough for me to feel welcome.

Gale disappears behind the door and minutes later him, the little girl and the boys appear.

"Don't stand there, dear. Sit." Hazelle smiles.

I take a sit and wait for everyone to start eating. Hazelle serves me and the food smells almost like home.

"What is it?" I ask once she sits back down.

"Rabbit stew."

"Are you Gale's girlfriend?" I almost choke on my food. The tallest boy is smiling at me.

"Rory." Hazelle casts him a stern look.

I cough a bit and regain my breath. "No. I-"

"I found her in the woods, buddy." Gale interjects.

"Are you a killer?" Rory asks again. I stare at him. _Yes, I am._

"If she was a killer, she would have battle scares." The other boy says knowingly.

"Boys, that's enough." Hazelle orders.

We eat our food in silence, no more questions asked but I can sense they want to. I may look like them but I'm a stranger. I finish my stew - I haven't eat in almost one day but I'm used to starving - and get up but Hazelle stops me by taking my bowl.

"Don't worry. I'll do it." She says. "Vick will help too." She gives him a look. He gets up and carries the remaining bowls.

"So are you really a killer?" Rory insists.

"Why don't you think for yourself." Gale grabs Posy and sits her on his lap.

"She is." I've been uncovered by a little boy. "Her hair is short. She's wearing man clothes and has a bow and a quiver of arrows. Traits of a killer." He smiles like he made a big discovery. Gale looks at him like he has lost his mind.

I smile at their interection. I wanted a sister, someone I could play and talk to but Coin appeared and my idea of having a sister was eliminated. I didn't want another small version of her, tormenting and blaming me for everything. Something is pulling my shirt sleeve. The little girl, Posy, is looking at me with curiosity.

"Uh... Hello." She smiles at my answer.

"Rory, go play with Posy." Gale stands up and places Posy on her feet.

"Really? Do I have too?" Rory whines but stands up and takes hold of Posy's hand.

"Yes." Rory huffs and opens the door.

"Let's go."

Gale grabs my arm and walks me to the front door. Now he's afraid I'll run away. He closes the door and we walk to the other side of the street, where a little meadow is. The sky is turning a dark gray signaling the coming of the night and a cold wind is forming. He lets go of my arm.

"Did you have to hold my arm so tightly?" I massage my sore arm.

"Just because I offered for you to stay in my house, doesn't mean you have to act too nice to my family." He treathens.

"If you want me to go, fine!" I snap. "Forget about your little dream of freedom and peace." I was wrong to think we were, in some way, connected. From the moment I fled the castle, everyone become a possible enemy.

He runs a hand through his hair, messing it.

"You need to travel to a kingdom still standing free." He says. "The only one is Baluster."

"Why me? _You_ could go there instead." Waiting three miserable years for someone to appear and save the people, when they could have done it. I know I need people to believe I can kill Coin but I don't want to be the face of some rebellion. I kill Coin. Just me. I don't need followers. I should have killed her when she least expected. I shouldn't have run and run and hide from her. She's powerful but I am more. My power isn't material. It's esotheric. It's from within me. All the rage I surpress three years ago, right after my father died, is coming back.

"The fastest way is through Darkwoods and Bluma and that's a death sentence. Travels between kingdoms are restricted for villagers and you can only go as business." He huffs. "Some have tried but never returned."

Both kingdoms are known for their darkness and monstrous creatures. No one goes and returns alive from Darkwoods and Bluma is like a sin city. Full of witches, fairies and seers, you get lost in so many desires.

"You know what?" I step closer and point my finger at his chest. "You need to find another to be the people's hope. Because I can't. You want me to go through those places and die? For three years I have escaped Death too many times and now it's not going to be the moment she catches me."

"Are you afraid?"

"Just because I'm a girl, I should be afraid?" I dig my finger a bit into his chest. "I'm not going to be some piece you will use to get people's freedom. I will help them on my accord."

"So you will continue running and hiding instead of fighting?" He grabs my hand tightly and stops it from digging into his chest.

"That's for me to decide." I remove my hand from his tight grip and start walking to his house.

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter happens at the same time as the first half of the previous chapter. Next chapter Katniss will _finally_ encounter Peeta. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 7

I wait for the rabbit to stand still and then let the arrow fly.

Right in the eye.

Standing up from my crouching position, I walk where the dead animal is lying and grab it by its ears. I pull the arrow from its eye and place back in my quiver. My fingers feel numb because of the cold air here in the woods. Most trees are naked and the ground is covered with a thin layer of snow. Winter is, possibly, the worst time to hunt. Most animals are hiding in their burrows and the ones who aren't can easily follow your footsteps because of the snow. I put the dead rabbit inside my bag and make my way back to the village.

After I left Gale alone in the meadow, Hazelle had a make-shift bed by the fireplace for me. I lied down and fell instantively asleep. Today morning, I waited for someone to leave the house and then put on my cape and headed out to the woods. I was still angry with Gale and needed something to aim my anger at. But now I think I over reacted. He was only telling me what people thought of me and what I meant to them. Still... I have this feeling they only want to use me for their own interest. I may help them but I won't be used like a rag doll. Played with and then forgotten when they had enough.

I rub my hands, trying to get some warmth into them and come out of the woods' line in the meadow. The snow on the ground here has some gray-ish parts and the air feels more clear and breathable but once I come close to the houses, the snow has a very thin layer of ash and my breath comes into puffs of white air mixed with very small specks of it. I knock on the door of Gale's house, hoping someone is inside. Hazelle opens the door, holding Posy in her arm.

"Katniss." She smiles. "I thought you decided to leave us earlier."

"Uh... no." She steps aside and I enter the house. "I just went for a walk."

The fireplace is burning wood and I walk quickly to it to warm my almost frozen body. My hands feel like they're on fire because of how cold they are.

"How's the weather?" Hazelle is making small talk, clearly.

"It's a bit cold." She chuckles.

I suddenly remember the rabbit in my bag. I place my bow and quiver next to my bed and walk to the cooking area. "I kind of catched this while walking." I grab the rabbit and hand it to her. She is taken by surprise but accepts it anyway. "It's a small repay for letting me stay here."

She shakes her head. "It wasn't necessary. And I _guess_ those are yours too."

I see the few aliments I had in my bag on top of one of the working tables. "They would probably rot inside my bag and you need it more than me."

She grabs a tin bowl and places the rabbit inside. "And what will you eat when you leave?"

Right. I have just one more day here and then I leave, running and hiding until the assassin finds and kills me. And now with this weather, food is and will be scarse. "I'll make it work. I'm used to it."

"Starving?" Hazelle looks doubtful at me.

"Something... like that." I don't real want to answer this kind of questions. It feels too personal and I don't go and tell people all my secrets when I feel like it. Memories of a past long gone forgotten.

"Where's Gale?" I change the subject.

"He left early." She walks around the cooking area and grabs a knife. "His shift started at 6."

_Shift?_

"He works at the mines." She must have sensed my confusion. "Yesterday was his day-off. You were lucky he found you."

Lucky. Luck hasn't been my friend for a long time.

"When will he return?"

"Probably 7 in the afternoon." Hazelle starts skinning the rabbit. I wonder what would it be like working in the mines. The only thing I know is miners travel into the earth in search of coal and precious stones. But from the burning smell and the ground covered with ash I caught and saw yesterday morning, these mines are coal mining. It may be as precious stones' mines but work must be harder and people get exhausted more quickly. The black stains in their clothes and the dust entering the skin and nails.

"You won't be standing there, waiting for him to come home. Go sit."

"...Maybe I could help with something." It's the least I can do to repay the debt. The food doesn't seem enough for me.

"Don't worry about anything. Just go sit."

I sit on my bed by the fireplace, getting warm. After a few hours Hazelle brings me a bowl of yesterday's stew. She is acting like a mother to me even though I'm just a stranger. I never knew what having a mother was like. Thinking Coin would fulfill that part was a big mistake. My father did his job as best as he could but as a mother he couldn't what they do for their daughters. Some of the maids taught me but the rest I had to learn it myself.

The rest of the day goes by with me sitting by the fire, watching the flames engolfing the wood. Rory and Vick left after I finished the stew. I'm curious to know if they also work. Posy plays next to a rocking chair with her rag doll but after some time Hazelle takes her to the room beyond that door. I feel useless just sitting here with nothing to do. It's like I'm the owner of the house and they're my servants. Some memories of my life in the castle aren't very clear but I remember I had maids who dressed me, cleaned the entire castle, cooked the meals and were available at my every need.

It's despicable.

I never thought I was a princess and ordering a maid to do something so simple I could do instead felt wrong. I don't even know what I'll do once I take back the throne.

"Katniss." Hazelle shakes me off of my thoughts. "Would you mind doing something?"

"Oh... of course." I stand up from the bed.

"Vick and Rory haven't arrived yet and it's already dark." Her face is completely covered with worry. "Normally they're are here before sundown and I'm worried something has happened. Gale is almost home and I don't want to worry him too. Can you go look for them?"

"Yes. Sure." So maybe Vick and Rory work too. I put on the cape and move to the front door.

"Wait." I look at Hazelle. She's offering me a pair of gloves. "It's too cold after dark."

I accept the gloves and leave the house. I put the gloves quickly before the cold touches my hands. They're hand-knitted. But they aren't enough to hold the cold from touching my face and some body parts that aren't covered by the cape. The air is even colder than this morning and the night sky is void of any star. I don't know if I can survive in this weather in the middle of the woods. I'll have to trade something for two extras shirts and maybe a pair of socks. I reach the village square and there are a couple of people walking around and closing their shops. I don't even know in which do Rory and Vick work. What if they already left but went through a different route?

Most streets are deserted and the only sounds are the wind howling and some far away steps. Fear is slowly seeping into my numb skin. I look behind, waiting to see someone following me. It feels like I walked back into a past memory. All alone in a street, walking through a silent darkness, imagening somebody on my steps, ready to strike and kill me any second.

I search for almost one hour and no sign of Rory or Vick. The air is getting colder by the hour. I turn around and head back to the house, _if _I can find my way back.

The square is just a few meters away when I feel hands grabbing my waist and covering my mouth. Eyes wide, I struggle against someone. He or she is pulling me into an alley, away from people's sight. I suddenly remember some of the fighting moves Haymitch taught me and elbow my captor in the ribs, hard.

"Aaah!"

The person lets go and I fall on the wet ground but quickly get up, without slipping again. I reach for an arrow but the quiver and bow are back at the house. Also my belt with the knifes.

I'm defenseless.

I back away against the building wall. The person is doubled over on the ground, clenching their ribs.

"Who are you? Are you here to kill me?" I shout, stupidly, random questions.

"I never knew you had such a strong elbow." The person chuckles hoarsely. It's a man's voice.

"What?" Is he trying to play with me? How does he know me?

The man raises his head. I'm staring into two glowing blue eyes.

"Peeta."

"Hello." He smiles.

**Sorry for the long wait. Now we are getting to the good part of the story :D Also I don't know how many people are reading my story for real. I appreciate the favourite and followers but don't forget to leave your opinion in a review. I'm no magician and I don't know if you are liking it or not. Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Memories.

Happy memories.

So many memories those two blue eyes summon inside my mind.

A hand, a smile, a look, a touch.

Memories of a distant past where I was happy and full of life. Where I was content with what I had and no darkness lurked over my head. I feel something wet ready to leave my eyes.

No. That life is over.

I just feel anger.

"What are you doing here?" I try to sound rude.

He stops smiling and rises from the dirty-snowy ground. "You don't seem really happy to see me." He massages his rib.

"No." It feels wrong saying that word. "How did you find me?"

"That is a pretty long story." He chuckles nervously.

I take a better look at him. The alley is dark but I can make out his figure a bit. He looks different. Doesn't look like the boy I knew three years ago, anymore. His hair is more wavy, his face has a strong jaw instead of the round chubby cheeks, his chest is more puffed and the shoulders wider. But his eyes look bluer than before. Various shades of blue combined together, creating an unnatural colour. He's staring at me.

I look away and push myself from the wall. My hands are completely numb even with the gloves and my legs and arms are on the same way.

"I have to go."

"Where?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Somewhere."

I start leaving the alley but then feel his hand grabbing my arm.

"Katherine." He fixes his eyes on mine. "You can't run away from me. I'll always find you."

His words anger me suddenly.

"I didn't ask to be found." I snap. "What do you want, _Peter_?"

He keeps looking at me for what seems like an eternity and then says. "To protect you."

I laugh. "You don't talk with me for more than three years and then say you want to protect me? What kind of game are you playing?" I shake my arm from his hold.

"You were the one who didn't say a single word. You were the one who stopped writing letters. I kept sending them to you but no answer came." It must be the first time I hear an angry note on his voice. "And then I find you run away and no one knows where to."

"Me?" I ask. I don't need to give him any answers. I stopped trusting people long ago and our friendship went the same way.

"You told me you would protect me back then. Will you do the same thing now, too?" I say too loud. I don't care if people come outside to see what the commontion is about.

"I didn't know what was happening back then. I just found out five months ago the Queen wanted you beheaded." He says exasperated. He's breathing a bit too hard.

"So you decided it was time to save me."

"Why are you acting like this?" He asks more camly.

I turn away and walk quickly. Why did he come back now, all of the sudden? But despite all the anger I'm feeling right now, there's a small part of me that's happy to see him. A feel of longing for safety. Maybe I'm being too rash.

"Katherine!" Peeta calls.

I keep walking. I have to forget he's here and move on. Maybe I'm allucinating. Maybe I fell on the street because of the massive cold. My mind is playing tricks with me and bringing the only person of my past who can make me feel safe in this moment. I hear his heavy footsteps getting closer to me. _Keep walking. Don't stop until you reach Gale's house._ Are they worried? Hazelle certainly will. I don't even know if Vick and Rory have already got home.

"Katherine," He blocks my way and rests a hand on my shoulder. I can feel his warmth through the thin clothes covering my cold body. I have this strong feeling to rest my body agaisnt his. "Just answer me, please."

"I have nothing to say to you." I step around him.

The house is just a few meters away. I'm about to knock on the door when Peeta grabs my hand, stopping me. He turns me around and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Who are you?"

_Huh?_ I stare at him, dumbfound.

"You aren't the Katherine I know." He says. "You don't even look like her. What happened to her?"

"She's gone." I say, without a doubt. "Since you stopped caring for her."

"I've always cared for you. I've been looking for you for so long. Hoping you weren't dead in some deserted place." His eyes move side to side, explaining all the worry he went through. "Don't say something you don't know."

"If you truly care for me, why did you just now decided to go look for me?" There's something he's not telling me.

He lets go of my hand and takes a deep breath. He looks at me and then away. Exhales. "I-"

The door opens.

Gale is standing there. He doesn't look very happy to see me at this time. His eyes move to Peeta. His facial expression changes completely. He's furious.

"Who's he?"

I look at Peeta. How can I lie about his true identity?

"I'm Peter." He extands his hand to Gale. Gale just stares at it. Peeta drops the hand.

They stand there, me in the middle, staring and seazing each other. I should just get my things and leave the house. Hazelle was kind enough to offer me one more day but Gale can't be mad at me for not being home when he got here. He's still a stranger. He has no power over me. Peeta holds me back from entering the house and pulls me away from Gale.

"Who is this guy?" Peeta whispers while Gale stares at us.

"Why do you want to know?" I say angrily. "It won't change anything if I tell you."

"I'm trying to protect you. Isn't that what you want?" He looks directely into my eyes.

"I don't need to be protected."

I step into the house, leaving Peeta and Gale alone by the door. I grab my things next to the fireplace.

"We need to talk." I'm startled by Gale's closeness. I sigh and turn to look at him.

"I apologise for my over-the-top behavior but we have nothing else to talk." I say. "Thank your mother for letting me stay here." I turn to leave but he grabs my arm. "Let go."

"Katherine." Peeta enters the house and stops when he sees Gale holding my arm.

"_What_?" Gale asks, not believing what he just heard.

"Could you _kindly_ let go of her arm?" There's a treath in Peeta's voice.

Gale looks down at me and his hold tightens. I wince a bit because my arm is so cold. "Not until you tell me who you are, _Katherine_."

They both looking at me, waiting for answers. I can't do this right now. I can't revisit those places in my mind. They're ghosts fighting their way into my present and I can't let that happen. I break my arm from Gale's tight hold and leave the house, grabbing Peeta's sleeve and pulling him outside.

I don't look back to see Gale's reaction. I know he won't leave the house now but in the morning he will come after me. He won't give up until he obtains answers and I agree to become people's "hope". I don't need another person following me.

"Katherine, slow down." Peeta pulls my arm suddenly and I almost fall but he catches me by the waist.

He feels so warm, I want to curl against him and forget there are people who want me dead and to use me for their freedom. I step away from him, quickly, and put several inches between us.

"Where are you staying?" I ask too harshly.

"What just happened there? Who was that?"

"Where?" I pretend I didn't hear his question. His concern won't make me say the whole truth. He can't just appear after _three_ freaking years and hope I'll trust him without thinking about all the things he did. He'll have to earn my trust again. And this time it won't be easy like when we were children.

He looks at me.

Grabs my hand and starts leading the way.

I suddenly have a sense of déjà vu. The first time he held my hand. I remember feeling safe and content. His hand fit in mine like it was meant to be there forever. I still feel that at this exact moment. He keeps leading the way like he knows these streets and we reach a small house with two floors. I look up at him.

"I got here at nightfall and went looking for you right after." He takes a key from his pocket and opens the front door.

It's warmer when Peeta closes the door. My body is completely frozen except for the hand holding his. His hold is still strong enough so I won't let go. We climb a set of stairs and then turn onto a small hallway. He opens the second door on the right. A single bed, a small hearth and a folding screen by a corner fill the small room. He lets go of my hand and moves to the hearth. I close the door and place my bag, bow and quiver by the corner near the bed.

"You won't tell me anything?" His back is turned to me as he lights up the hearth.

"No." I hug my arms, trying to create some warmth.

We stay silent for some minutes. He finishes igniting the fire and then turns around.

"I found you because I'm at your stepmother's orders."

"What?"

"I'm the assassin."

It's like someone just stabbed a knife through my chest. I no longer feel anger. I feel hatred. And fear. Fear for how could he do this to me. I could bear him not being there for me for three years but this is beyond what I could endure.

"I don't believe this." I say, desbelieved. "I don't believe how you could side with that woman. I thought you were better than that."

"It's not what you think." He starts moving towards me.

"Just stop." I take a step back. This is like the perfect trape.

"Katherine, just listen." He keeps moving towards me. I move quickly to grab the bow and an arrow but he's quicker and grabs both of my wrists and forces me to look at him. He exhales and looks, _really_ looks into my eyes. "I would never kill you."

"How-" He sighs exasperated. "_How_ could you possibly think that?"

"You've changed!" I say too loud.

"Maybe I have but I would never do that to you." His eyes fix on mine. "You are too important to me."

My eyes widen. He blinks and lets go of my wrists. Walks to the hearth and stays there. I stay frozen on my stop. _"You are too important to me."_

"Maybe you should go sleep." He keeps his back to me. I look at the bed.

"Where will you sleep?" I take my cape off. My body has returned to its normal temperature.

"Just go to bed." He says tiredly.

I look at him for a few seconds. Sighing, I take my boots off and get into bed. The two extras blankets keep me warm and I soon fall asleep.

**Finally some Katniss/Peeta interection! Appreciate these moments because sometime in the story I'll do something bad. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review. Thank you :)**


End file.
